


Comfort in trust

by westofnowhere



Series: A little love, a little new [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Healthy Relationships, I totally meant that chapter 3 is gonna the mostly naughty things, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Prompto is awkward, Silly me, chapter 1 is none of those naughty things, chapter 2 is vanilla sexy time, or maybe a tiny bit of a plot, prompto pov, slight canon divergense, slight retcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofnowhere/pseuds/westofnowhere
Summary: Relationships are hard but starting a 4 way relationship is even harder. Especially when you're joining in. Of course, care and trust helps.Aka the fic where Prompto is awkward and then bondage happens.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> aka; the fic that was born from the headcanon that Ignis is secretly super kinky and super into bondage.
> 
> Also, Chapter 1 is none of that.
> 
> Might have a third chapter but probably not.

Sometimes, Prompto had weird dreams.

But there was weird and then there was _weird_. The _weird_ could be good, of course. It could be really good but it found him having to sneak away before anyone woke up to take care of personal business. They made his face burn, those dreams. But who hasn’t dreamt about getting fucked silly by one of their friends? Of course, which one of those friends it was varied from dream to dream and Prompto wondered about that. 

Still, it was a bit embarrassing and he would never in a million years ever think about mentioning it to any of them. Never ever.

Never.

And for the longest time, Prompto stuck to his guns…as it were. They had bigger things to worry about than his little crushes. Especially if those little crushes were on three different people…at the same time. Once, when they were staying at a dingy looking motel, Prompto almost spilled the beans to Noctis, his mouth getting ahead of him, as it often did. He stopped himself just in time to NOT blabber but not in time for Noctis to NOT get curious.

Noctis had quirked an eyebrow at him. “Prom?”

“Aaaaahhhh… haaaaaahaha…nevermind. It’s nothing, really.” Beneath his freckles, he felt his cheeks burn. Noctis looked far from convinced.

“Doesn’t sound like nothing.”

“I promise, Noct. It’s fine. Anyway…thanks for taking time out for this loser.”

“I always have time for you, Prom.” Noct had smiled and Prompto, who was getting to his feet, almost stumbled and fell off the motel roof they had been sitting on.

More embarrassing.

Prompto had always wondered when the others started to catch on. Once, he had made a comment about Galdin Quay as the sun was setting, golds and pinks and reds streaking over the ocean’s surface. It had looked so pretty…

“Wow…this place is so romantic.” He blurted, again without thinking, watching the water ebb and flow back and forth against the sand.

“And you get to enjoy it with us.” Gladio piped up somewhere behind him and Prompto could just feel the grin on his face.

“All three of us.” Noctis chimed in.

“You. Are one lucky man.” Ignis finished and even though Prompto’s back was to all of them, he could feel their eyes. Gladio’s shit eating grin had an aura all its own and Prompto felt his cheeks grow red. He refused to look at them and strained out a little laugh. He was pretty sure the tips of his ears were burning too and he used any excuse possible to run off and pretend to take pictures. It was only later that Prompto realized that they weren’t making fun in the least.

Noctis was first to bring anything up, even if indirectly. Ignis and Gladio had gone ahead with some camping supplies while Prompto rummaged in the trunk of Regalia for anything else they needed.

“Have you ever considered like… a thing?”

Prompto peered at Noct over his shoulder, eyebrows winging up. “A thing? Wow dude, that’s so specific that I might have a zillion answers.”

Noctis chewed on his bottom lip, clearly unsure how the phrase what he wanted to say. “You know…” He tried, vaguely waving his hand in the air. “Like… a relationship thing?”

Prompto turned a little pink, straightening to a bit too fast and hitting his head on the Regalia’s trunk. Noctis had to fight back a snicker. “A ‘relationship’ thing? No, no no. Not really…Why?”

Whatever Noctis was trying to drive at, he was almost as bad as Prompto was in this department. “I mean… you’ve gotta like… _like_ a person, right?”

Still rubbing at his head, Prompto had to fight the blush threatening consume his face. “Yeah, I like some people, and?”

“Some _people_?”

Shit. “Haaaaaaa… hey look, I found that thing I was totally looking for.”

“Prom…”

“I’ll meet you at camp.” Prompto cut him off breathily, grabbing the first thing that came to hand from the trunk and jogging away. The rest of the night was spent avoiding eye contact as Prompto buried his nose in his camera. He missed what they talked about. Missed the look Ignis shot over at him as Noctis murmured something.

It was probably nothing anyway.

Gladio was less vague.

“Ever think of starting something serious with someone?” He asked one day, without much preamble and Prompto spit out the water he was drinking to stare at Gladio. Gladio snorted. “What? It’s not a bad question.”

“Where did that even come from??” Prompto sputtered, wiping his mouth while the taller man shrugged a shoulder. “Seriously?”

Gladio shrugged again, folding his arms over his barely covered chest. “Does it matter? You’re dodging.”

“Am not.”

“Still dodging.”

Prompto huffed and felt his face burn. He supposed maybe… “Dude…it’s not like there’s time for that kind of stuff.”

Gladio snorted again. “Not if you’re not trying.”

“Seriously, where is this even coming from??” Prompto demanded.

“Well you keep talking about Cindy…” Gladio replied, making Prompto sigh a bit dreamily. Cindy…

Prompto swallowed before chuckling softly. “It’ll never work out anyway. She’s way out of my league.” He saw Gladio’s eyebrow wing up.

“Geez, you think your league is that low?”  He asked, Prompto shrugging in response, idly poking at the ground. Gladio paused for a moment and from the corner of his eye, Prompto saw a warm smile slowly trace over his face. “You know, I can think of a few people whose league you’re definitely in.” And before Prompto could even collect his thoughts, Gladio strode off, spotting Ignis and Noctis returning with groceries.

“…What does… what? What does that even..?? Gladio!” He tried to call after the taller male but his voice squeaked and he slapped his hands over his mouth. He had said ‘a few people’. Not one person. Not just ‘oh I know a person.’ A ‘few people.’ Prompto grew scarlet.

Titan’s giant ass, were they onto him?? He’ll never be able to live this down.

When Ignis finally talked to him, they were all there. All four of them. The camp fire crackled merrily before them as Prompto enjoyed a spoonful of his favorite curry. Like everything Ignis made, it was delicious.

And of course, when Ignis talked to him, he was more to the point. And more considerate.

“Prompto?”

“Hm?”

“There was something that we meant to discuss with you. But seeing as some of us are terrible at the whole ‘discussion’ thing…” Ignis shot both Noctis and Gladio a look. Noctis huffed his indignation and Gladio blew a fart between his lips. “It seems it falls to me.”

Prompto looked between them, lowering his spoon from his lips. “You’re not like…kicking me out or something are you?” He asked with a weak laugh.

Noctis looked momentarily horrified. “Don’t even joke about that.”

“Right, right, sorry. So…what’s up?”

“A question actually.” Ignis said gently as Prompto carefully set his plate aside, having scarffed down the remaining curry and licking his lips.

“Shoot.”

“That’s your job.” Noctis teased, making Prompto grimace but laugh.

Ignis smiled softly. “Right. A simple question, as it were. Do you think it’s possible to love more than one person? Or be in a relationship with more than one person?” Trust Ignis to not beat around the bush.

Prompto wasn’t chewing anymore but he choked anyway. “THAT’S a simple question?” He spluttered, far more embarrassed than he should have been. Ignis quirked an eyebrow at him.

“And why not? We’re not asking you to regale your sexual exploits, Prompto. Just an honest opinion.” It took a moment for Prompto to fight back the redness in his face and he sunk backwards in his chair, considering.

“I suppose…” He began after a moment of thought, “I suppose as long everyone knows…and is cool with it then… I don’t see why you can’t..?” He finished a bit lamely, noticing just how Noctis had put his food aside while he answered, Gladio leaning forward.

The smile on Ignis’ face remained, he too carefully setting his plate aside. “A proposition then, if you’re willing to hear it.” Prompto couldn’t help it as his cheeks felt a bit hot again. If Ignis noticed, he said nothing on the matter, and he looked so gentle that Prompto felt his nerves calm just a little. It was…comforting. “We’ve been discussing it for a bit, actually. “ He said, indicating the other two as he did so, “and you’ve always been a treasured member of our team. However, this arrangement we’ve had has felt almost…hmmm…incomplete without extending it to you as well.”

Prompto’s brain stuttered for a moment and it took him what felt like forever to snap back into the present. “Wait… are you saying what I think you’re..?”

“It’s called a triad, Prom.” Noctis chimed in helpfully, remnants of his curry completely forgotten. He paused. “At least for now, since there’s three of us. What would we call it after?”

“Rhombus?” Gladio put in.

“Square?” Noctis tried.

“Parallelogram?”

Ignis cleared his throat, his eyes travelling back to Prompto. “The name isn’t the important part. You needn’t feel pressured, of course. Regardless, what you decide, you will always be a treasured member of our team and nothing will ever change that. But consider this an open invitation.” Prompto felt himself melt a little at those words.

They were…really… “So the three of you… are like a thing?” Noctis chuckled.

“Like a thing, yeah.” He teased softly and Prompto wanted to throw something at his head.

“An item?”

“We’re in a relationship.” Ignis said simply.

“All three of you?”

“Indeed.”

“At the same time?” Prompto felt his cheeks burn a bit. Why was it so easy to get him so flustered?

“That varies on the mood.” Gladio chuckled, the gruff sound of it making Prompto shiver. It was like realization was coming to him in waves.

“You’re all…together…” He breathed under his nose, and for a moment, he was lost. “And you want me…” They actually wanted him… “You want me…to join you..?” They had discussed it. They had agreed on it. Prompto must have been on an alternate plane of existence.

“That’s the gist of it.” He saw Noctis smile. A genuine, full patented Noctis Caelum smile. For a moment, Prompto forgot how to breathe.

“Really?” He squeezed out at last, and his voice was much higher than he planned.

“It’d be a cruel joke to play, Prom.” Gladio replied after a moment, his face drawing a bit stern. Prompto swallowed. Right.

Moments passed in silence, Prompto’s eyes suddenly glued to the fire before him. They actually wanted him. He could hardly breathe.

“Prom? You okay?” Noctis. Prompto finally tore his eyes away from the flames and when he smiled, it was almost relieved.

“I’d… yes. I’m okay. I just…wow…”

“If you need time to think on it,” Ignis put in helpfully, “you needn’t feel pressured to answer us now. And even if you say no, it will never change our friendship.” Sweet, considerate Ignis. Prompto licked his lips, eyes returning to the flames once more. For a moment, he couldn’t look at them, so lost he was in this idea. They actually…

“I’d…” He began slowly, deliberately, eyes glued to the flames. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t…thought about it…”

“Yeah, I bet.” It was Gladio this time and when Prompto’s eyes snapped to the taller man’s face, that shit eating grin was firmly in place. “Dreaming about fun stuff, were we?” Prompto grew red.

“I thought you were asleep, you jerk!” He huffed, chucking a plastic cup at Gladio’s stupid grinning face. It never reached its mark and clattered to the ground but Gladio laughed.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s fine. I’m not judging, trust me.” Ignis shot Gladio a look, tsking at him. And it was probably because it was Ignis, but the taller male simmered down, looking almost awkward. Or as awkward as Gladio could look. Prompto breathed out a soft laugh, letting his eyes travel between them.

They really just asked him… they actually wanted him to…By the Six…

Suddenly, he was staring at Noctis and Gladio. “That was seriously what you guys were trying to ask me this whole time?” He asked incredulously and it was suddenly Noct’s turn to look awkward.

“Well…”

“Yeah?”

Prompto snorted, quite loudly. “Wow, Iggy’s right, you really do suck at this.” He teased, Noctis looking indignant.

“It’s not like you’ve answered yet, anyway.” The prince shot back, looking very much like a disgruntled bird and Prompto wanted nothing more than to ruffle his hair. But Noctis was right…

Ignis laughed softly. “There’s no hurry for an answer, No…” He began but Prompto, suddenly emboldened, overrode him.

“No. It’s fine.” All three sets of eyes were on him now. He swallowed but his lips drew into the widest smile. “Yes. I almost can’t believe…you want me…but…if you do…then…yes.” He breathed it out, so softly, the word feeling so delicate but so powerful.

Noctis was standing suddenly. “Why wouldn’t we want you, you doofus?”

“When you put it like that, that could be a reason.” Prompto chuckled sheepishly. Noctis frowned at him and Prompto chewed a bit on the inside of his cheek. “I mean, you guys are you and I’m just…me, you know? I’m nothing special.”

 “That’s where you’re wrong.” There was a steely note in Noct’s voice that made Prompto sit up a bit. “Of course you’re special…you doofus. You’re amazing and we just… I dunno, it wouldn’t feel complete if you weren’t with us.”

“Noct…”

“I mean it, Prompto. Don’t think less of yourself because you like…weren’t born into royalty or whatever. Don’t think that you suddenly don’t deserve good things or that you’re somehow excluded. It’s _because_ you’re you, that we’re asking.”

Prompto hadn’t been prepared for that response. Maybe even less so than they were for his acceptance. His eyes watered.

“Noct…”

Noctis softened. “I’m serious.” Before Prompto knew it, Noctis had crossed the space between them, kneeling in front of his chair and carefully taking one of Prompto’s hands into both his own. Prompto lost it then. It felt so silly and so childish but tears streaked down his face and he lurched forward, throwing his arms around Noct’s shoulders, yanking them together.

“Oh Prom…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I don’t know, I can’t stop…” He was laughing and crying and clinging onto Noctis and it just felt so silly. There was a shuffle of movement and suddenly, he first felt Ignis, carefully leaning his chin down on Prompto’s head, the Gladio’s strong embrace around the three of them, pulling them in tight.

And Prompto was never more sure of a decision in his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have weird dreams too, Prompto. 
> 
> And sometimes things are born from them. And then they turn into something else because this was gonna be a one chapter one shot thing and but like... here's some setup I guess. Cuz I can't just write porn, I gotta make myself emotional too.
> 
> Enjoy??


	2. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so like... remember how I said this would be a two chapter fic and there probably wouldn't be a chapter 3?
> 
> Haaahaaaaaa, just kidding. 
> 
> Also I hella ship Crowna so here's some mentioned retconning. Because Crowe deserved better.

Everything took adjustments. Prompto was never anything but happy with his decision but everything took time. And for someone who was joining an already existing relationship, the others were incredibly careful. Not in what they did around him, per se, but how everything progressed.

His first kisses happened one at a time and they felt…almost how he had expected them to feel.

Gladio was a force. His lips were rough but never overbearing and he seemed to be mindful of any and all objections. Not that Prompto had any but that kind of care made him feel all the welcome. The first time they kissed was fireworks as Gladio all but swept Prompto up into the air.

Ignis was more careful and deliberate, as in anything and everything he did. He kissed slow at first, methodical, testing the waters. But when Prompto happily complied, his lips parting in easy invitation, the kisses turned hungry. Prompto hadn’t expected that part but the surprise was not unpleasant. He invited the hunger in and Ignis pulled them together so close, they melded.

Noctis kissed sloppy. At first anyway. When he first tried, his lips missed Prompto’s completely, sloppily landing on his cheek. Prompto couldn’t stop laughing for a solid minute before yanking the disgruntled prince into a proper kiss. It got better from there, even if they were a bit of a mess of tongue and lips and tiny, stifled noises.

But it was good. Prompto had never felt this much love towards himself before and the feeling was honestly overwhelming. That part took the most adjusting of all. It wasn’t the relationship. It was Prompto’s mental hang-ups about it. Or more like…Prompto’s mental hang-ups about himself.  Surprising even himself, he actually brought it up to the others. He was unsure. Not of them, but of himself. Maybe they’d rather not have him? Maybe it would be better?

They honestly talked about it for an hour. A long, sincere hour after which Prompto felt more welcomed and loved than ever. He didn’t think it was possible, truly but he hadn’t just stumbled into a friendship and then a relationship. It was the most amazing support network. He needed it more than he knew.

And the sex wasn’t bad either. They had all agreed that starting with 4 at once was far too much and Prompto was thankful that they were willing to take things slower than they were probably used to. At least for his sake.

It was Gladio that initiated him in that too. They had rented a motel room, Ignis and Noct in one bed and Prompto curled up next to Gladio in the other. He had turned over, facing the window when Gladio’s hands carefully slid over his waist.

“You asleep?” Came the gruff whisper in his ear, making Prompto shiver.

“No.”

“Up for some fun?”

“Mmmmm.”

“Yes or no, Prom. Mmmm can be vague. I don’t wanna misread.”

“Yes then.” Prompto whispered in reply. Gladio’s hands seemed more than eager to please, as was his mouth and Prompto found himself being fucked sideways, the bed creaking slightly beneath them. He wasn’t sure where the lube or the condom had come from but it was just like Gladio to be prepared. His whole body quivered as it steadily found Gladio’s rhythm as he began to move with him, managing to grab one of the other man’s large hands, first pressing kisses to the back of it before slowly and carefully sucking on the tips of his fingers, tongue skating between them. Gladio made a low noise into Prompto’s ear, barely audible.

“That’s fucking hot…” He growled and his rhythm increased, lips and teeth and tongue against the back of Prompto’s neck. Prompto lost himself in the motions, his own erection painful until Gladio’s free hand found that too, stroking it, if erratically. It didn’t take long for Prompto to come undone in Gladio’s grip and also didn’t take long for Gladio to follow.

“You’re remarkably quiet.” Ignis observed the next morning as they ate breakfast. At Prompto’s quirked eyebrow, the older man smiled easily. “Noctis bet me 300 gil that you would be the loudest in bed.”

Prompto turned a pleasant shade of pink while Gladio snorted with laughter. “You heard? We were trying really hard to be quiet. Didn’t want to wake you.” The taller man chuckled while Prompto hid behind his glass of orange juice. Noctis made a noise.

“Wait, you guys did stuff? I didn’t even hear anything!” He complained while Ignis patted his hand softly.

“You would sleep through a hurricane, Noct.” The older man remarked while Prompto took a swig of orange juice, still feeling his face burn. Ignis quirked an eyebrow at him.

“There’s no need to feel ashamed, Prompto. It’s just us.” Right… Prompto managed a smile as he set the glass down.

“I know I’m just…I dunno…I’m still getting used to it, I’m sorry.”

“Regretting your decision?” Ignis inquired.

“Never.”

Ignis’ smile warmed. “Good to hear.”

Sex with Ignis was far more than Prompto thought it would be. Maybe he always supposed it would be slower? More calculated? He probably should have known from the way Ignis kissed but, for a man so proper in his everyday life, there were glimpses of something far more wild that lay beneath the surface. They also didn’t have to be as quiet. Noctis and Gladio had gone off fishing and the hotel room they had rented for the day was left to the two of them.

Ignis gently bumped their hips together. “I don’t want to be presumptuous but, care for a go?” Prompto’s brain took the briefest moment to catch up. He grinned. This time there was no noise as an attempt of affirmation.

“Yes.”

“Enthusiastic consent, I see.” Ignis breathed softly and returned the smile, in that very Ignis fashion before their lips pressed together, Prompto melting into the kiss.

Prompto wasn’t sure how things happened after, it was all a bit of a jumbled mess of clothes and tangled limbs and when his brain registered things, he was on his knees on the bed, ass in the air and face pressed into the pillow. Ignis had kept his gloves on, if nothing else and the gloved fingers of one hand were currently tangled in Prompto’s messy blonde hair, messing it up even further. His other hand pressed against Prompto’s hip. And there was just something so intoxicating about the feel of leather on bare skin that made him shake. Not to mention the fact that he was being fucked into the mattress.

He softly whined out Ignis’ name and the pace, which was pretty punishing as it were, increased, gloved fingers almost bruising on his hip. Prompto let out a strangled, almost hiccupping moan into the pillow. He wondered just how much Ignis was keeping hidden underneath that calm and proper demeanor. Not that he thought it was a rouse, but honestly…

Ignis was hitting his prostate now with each well angled thrust and Prompto fell apart beneath him, legs shaking from the effort of keeping him up while he wanted to collapse. When Ignis finally released, throwing his head back and letting out a strangled noise, it was all the Prompto could do to keep himself up.

When they had cleaned up, Ignis made quite sure to check in. Making sure Prompto was alright and pressing a gentle kiss to the blonde’s temples.

“You are definitely far quieter than Noctis thought you’d be.”

Prompto huffed out a laugh, leaning a little into Ignis, who seemed to be considering something. “Is that on purpose, Prompto?”

“Huh?”

“You can make as much noise as you like.” Ignis offered and Prompto laughed again, careful fingers tracing over Ignis’ knuckles. He found he blushed far less often now.

“It’s not like…a choice or something. Guess I’m just a quiet lay, sorry.” He was still snickering as Ignis gently flicked him, but pulled Prompto into his arms regardless.

“Does that mean Noct is the loudest?” Prompto blurted out. Ignis snorted.

“Oh, by far.”

“Ha! Serves him right then.”

Prompto found out later that Ignis was quite right. Noctis had no issue with being vocal despite his usually quiet nature. It amused Prompto a little that they seemed to be the opposite of themselves in bed. Prompto was remarkably quiet, his noises small and breathy. Noctis on other hand, let his pleasure be known. He was no screamer, but…well…

He adjusted his position in Noct’s lap, pressing their lips together to stifle those noises. Noctis’ arms were around his waist, hands rubbing circles into Prompto’s currently clothed back while Prompto tangled his fingers in the prince’s dark hair. He wasn’t quite sure where Gladio or Ignis had gone and only vaguely remembered Ignis saying they had business to attend to.

Neither he nor Noctis minded much and took the opportunity for some fun. It was Prompto who suggested it this time, nudging Noctis with an elbow.

“Heeeyyy…soooo… wanna do stuff?”

“We always do stuff, Prom.” Noctis drawled lazily before blinking. “Oh wait…that’s not the stuff you mean, is it?”

Prompto beamed, waggling his eyebrows and Noctis feigned offense. “How uncouth!” He gasped before yanking Prompto forward, their lips managing to meet the first time around. Prompto only managed to tear away to laugh.

“Is that a yes then?”

“Yes, now c’mere.”  Noctis chuckled, yanking Prompto forward again.

At least he didn’t wind up with a face-full of pillow this time around, Prompto reasoned as he straddled Noct’s hips. They had tossed their clothes every which way and Prompto was now riding his prince, arms thrown loosely around Noct’s shoulders. Noctis groaned and whined and buried his face in Prompto’s chest, shakily pressing kisses to freckled skin while Prompto continued his steady rhythm.  After a moment, he tipped his head back, blearily meeting Prompto’s gaze while one hand slowly found the blonde’s erection, the rhythm stuttering before Prompto managed to pull himself together, keeping said rhythm going.

For the first time, he was face to face…and for the first time, he did not finish first. Noctis spilled first, letting out an actual cry against Prompto’s chest and Prompto wasn’t long to follow.

Cleaning up, they flopped back on the bed and huddled under a pile of blankets. There was no hurry, for the time being, to go anywhere. So they stayed, basking in their afterglow with Prompto’s face buried into Noct’s side.

“You really ARE as loud as Ignis said.” Prompto teased at last and Noctis made a noise of indignation, pinching Prompto’s butt under the blankets and making Prompto laugh, slapping the other’s hand away.

“That’s just insolent.” Noctis complained with no real sting to his words before burying his face in Prompto’s hair. For a moment, the room was silent.

“Hey Noct…”

“Mmmm?”

“This might seem like a…uh…obvious question but like…does Lady Lunafreya know? About all this, I mean?” He asked at last, shifting back a little to get a better look at Noct’s face. Noctis sighed, sucking in his cheeks.

“…Not exactly…”

“Are you…still gonna go through with the marriage?”

Another pause, Noctis looking thoughtful. “I…care about Luna a lot.” He said at last, meeting Prompto’s gaze. “But…I…don’t think so. It was political. I wouldn’t want to do that to her…and I don’t think she’d want to be trapping both of us either. Especially since…it’s not exactly needed anymore.” Noctis paused, considering while Prompto slowly sat up. He felt Noct’s fingers gently press to his back, tracing over his spine. Prompto shivered and heard Noctis chuckle suddenly. “Plus, I know for a fact there’s a girl Luna likes.”

Prompto blinked, shooting a look at Noctis who smiled lazily. “A girl? Really?”

“Mhmmm… Kingsglaive, no less. I wouldn’t want to get between that. Whether they draw power from the crystal or not, Kingsglaive are nothing to mess with.”

“But _you’re_ their king now.” Prompto chuckled as Noct’s fingers continued their gentle tracing over his spine.

“King or no king, I’ve met Crowe. She might punch me in the face or something.” Noctis laughed, fingers tracing higher.

“Yowza.”

“Yup.”

More silence passed between them, Noctis continuing his lazy trace over Prompto’s spine. It felt nice…

“Hey Noct?”

“Hmm?”

“…Thanks.”

“For what?”

“I dunno…for this? For everything…” Prompto stuttered out, idly playing with the hem of the blanket. “I’m just…I’m glad you guys asked.” He finished, a bit weakly and heard Noctis laugh before both his arms wrapped around Prompto’s middle and he pulled the blonde back down under the blankets.

“You’re a goof, Prom.” Noctis snickered and Prompto huffed without much indignation.

“Excuse you, I’m a delight.”

“You finally said it!” Was Noct’s response and Prompto blinked, frowning as if he had been caught in some sort of devious trap. But Noctis pressed a light kiss to the blonde’s shoulder. “You ARE. And of course we asked. It felt…incomplete, you know?”

And Prompto felt so warm from it, stifling a giggle and turning in Noct’s arms to bury his face against the prince’s chest. He would have fallen asleep like that too, curled into Noctis had the motel door not swung open.

“Well, you guys had fun, huh?” Came Gladio’s laugh. Prompto refused to emerge from under the blankets and Noctis made a noise. There was the sound of footsteps and the mattress bowed a little against the added weight. Gladio’s hands found the top of Prompto’s head and Noct’s back, giving them both a gentle pat.

“You done for today?”

“Yeah, I think we are.”

“Good. We brought chow.”

Prompto was out of Noct’s embrace in a flash. “Eyyy, food! It better not be Cup Noodle again though.” He added, wrinkling his nose slightly. Cup Noodle was fine and all but there’s a limit to how much processed noodles one could eat in a week. Gladio snorted as Ignis sat a few bags on the table, chuckling gently while Noctis whined under the blankets from the removal of his cuddle partner. Ducking, Prompto pressed a kiss to the prince’s lips and Noctis, finally seeming satisfied, managed to sit up, his hair a messy dark halo on his head. Prompto snickered at him.

This felt so warm…so comfortable and so familiar. Prompto loved this feeling. He didn’t exactly get to feel it often. But now, things had changed and he couldn’t help but giggle under his nose as he and Noct pulled on pants, joining Ignis and Gladio for dinner. Prompto found himself in Gladio’s lap, Noctis leaning lazily against Ignis while they ate.

It really just…felt like home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away with setting up so like...here's some vanilla sexy time and fluff before I move onto the other stuff which is totally gonna happen next chapter, I promise. 
> 
> Hey so like, writing consent is really cool. 
> 
> I can't believe the response this got though??? Like wow you guys!! Thanks a ton for reading and commenting and you've made my day aaaaaaaaaaaah!!
> 
> Enjoy?


	3. No regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iggy's kink might be bondage but my kink is writing healthy bdsm and healthy relationships. I'm trying my best, okay?

Of everything they told Prompto, they forgot one crucial thing. And he was currently staring right at it, mouth slack and face red. And the most shocking part was how it had never seemed to come up before.

They had finally made it to Altissia, now more on a diplomatic mission than a marriage one and Prompto fell in love with Altissia almost instantly. It was labyrinthine but absolutely stunning and Prompto, not to be denied this beauty, dragged Gladio off on a photography tour.

When they returned to the hotel room, Prompto chatting excitedly over the photos he took, they found a half naked Noctis, his arms already tied in front of him, Ignis standing in front of him with rope unraveled in his hands. They both stopped. Gladio whistled and grinned. Ignis smiled.

“Ah, excellent. Care to join us?” He asked easily, Gladio’s grin only widening as he strode into the room.

“You know it, Iggy.”

“Prom?”

Prompto was sure his ears were scarlet. “What uh… what? Holy shit, what?” Another pause. “I’m sorry, what???” All three stared at him before Gladio’s eyes slowly turned to Ignis.

“Iggy…you didn’t tell him?” The taller male asked, eyebrows winging up. Ignis frowned, gloved fingers carefully rubbing his chin.

“I could have sworn I have…”

Even his neck was burning. “No um… no like, I would…I would for sure remember…so…uh… what??” He stared first at Gladio, then Ignis, then a half tied up but very amused looking Noctis. “What??”

Noctis shrugged. “Ignis likes it kinky.” He said matter-of-factly and Prompto felt so overheated that he thought he’d be spouting steam. Titan’s giant ass, oh gosh.

“Prompto, do close the door. I’ll explain.” Ignis said gently, setting the rope aside for now while Noctis grunted, adjusting to sit more comfortably and Gladio flopped down in a nearby armchair with “I can’t believe you didn’t tell him before, Iggy.” Ignis sighed.

“A…miscalculation on my part, I’m afraid.” He said guiltily while Prompto finally closed the door and shuffled into the room, dumping himself into the nearest chair. He was still burning.

“Soo… uh…what?” Prompto tried again. It’s not like he couldn’t tell what was happening but wow…oh wow. Ignis smiled gently.

“I’m sure you can tell the ‘what’ part already, Prompto.” He said simply, Noctis snorting. Ignis shot him a stern look before continuing. “Let’s just say that mmm… my interests are many and varied and this just happens to be one of them.” Prompto could feel just a little bit of slight embarrassment from the older man, which for Ignis, was always startling.

“So…you…bondage?”

“Indeed.”

Prompto paused, his brain processing everything and the blush did not go down. He rubbed at his burning neck. “Wow Iggy, you’re full of surprises.” He joked at last.

“You don’t seem appalled.”

“I mean… I’m _surprised_ , yeah, but appalled...that’s…wow that sounds harsh.” He let out a slow breath. “Just…wowies. Um… wowies.”

Ignis studied him for a moment, head tilting to the side in consideration. “If you are uncomfortable, please know that I would never offer or force you to do anything you did not wish to.” He said evenly, letting that gentle Ignis smile punctuate his words. Prompto couldn’t help but melt a little in his chair. He loved that smile…

“It’s not even that though.” He said after a moment, the burning in his face subsiding a little. “I just… I promise it’s just surprise. Because wowies what a thing to walk in on.” Noctis snickered.

“Not used to seeing your prince in ropes?” He teased and the blush returned full swing.

“Oh my gosh, Noct, seriously??” Prompto whined and Noctis laughed gently.

“Sorry, sorry.”

Ignis tsked, returning his attention to Prompto, who, despite the freshly returned blush, seemed to be concentrating. “So uh… so like… how does this…work?” He asked at last, gesturing vaguely in every-which direction.

“Are you implying an interest?” Ignis asked gently. Noctis perked up despite himself. Prompto rubbed at the back of his head.

“I mean…broadly, maybe, possibly….yes?”

“Suppose it works simply. There is a set of rules and limits that are agreed upon and we work within them. If there is anything you don’t want done to you or mmm…at you then you let me know. There are lines that will never be crossed and if you ever feel that they are, you need to let that be known. I never want you or anyone to feel unsafe or in actual pain.”

“Wow… it’s almost like a science.” Prompto commented and Ignis’ smile softened.

“In a manner. It takes a lot of trust. And you can’t have trust if someone is explicitly going outside the boundaries you’ve set. It’s important to feel safe, is it not?”

“Definitely.”

“Then that is how this works.”

Prompto considered and found his face was far less red than it had been. He supposed it was just like any sex…only with stuff added.

“So…what limits then?” He asked slowly, seeing Gladio lean forward in his chair. He seemed to do that a lot when he was anticipating something.

Ignis gestured. “There’s a few. We never do anything that constricts breathing. At least to a dangerous level. Gladio seems to not be as bothered.”

When Prompto peered at Gladio, he was grinning and shrugged. “Listen, I think that shit’s hot, what do you want from me?”

Prompto let out a soft giggle while Ignis continued. “Nothing with hmmm…bodily fluids or blood.” Prompto grimaced at the thought, Ignis shrugging. “Some people seem to be into that.”

“Not us.” Noctis chimed in, looking quite a bit grossed out.

“Quite. “

There were others. Nothing with foreign objects outside of ones that were agreed upon. Nothing stuck inside the dick, as it were. No cutting or hard whipping. The list was extensive but it was…well…it was good to know. Prompto considered.

“Nothing heavy on the nipples?” He suggested, blushing slightly.

“We’ll add it, certainly.”

Chewing on his bottom lip, Prompto thought for a few long, almost excruciating moments. It was tempting…really…really… Ignis seemed to sense something and decided to add, “If you feel unsafe in any manner, or feel like something that’s been done isn’t something that’s to your liking, or outside the boundaries, you can use your safeword.”

“Huh?”

“It’s a word you agree upon that wouldn’t be a word you might accidentally shout during sex. It would let me know something is wrong.” Ignis said simply.

“Ah…” Another pause.

“You needn’t feel pressured, Prompto.” Ignis added gently, and it was those same words that he said when this whole relationship began. “If you’re still uncomfortable with the idea, you don’t have to join. You can watch, if you’d like. Or we can put it off to another time.” He offered, Noctis letting out a whine in protest.

 A few more moments passed in thought. “I wouldn’t wanna stop the fun.” He said after a moment, chuckling at Noct’s pout before letting his eyes travel to Ignis. “But you know what…okay.”

“Okay?”

“Let’s do it.”

“You wish to join in then?”

“Yes.” He was blushing again before chuckling. “Gosh, don’t I feel adventurous.” He added, making Noctis laugh and Gladio snort.

“First time for everything, eh?” Gladio grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Prompto and making the blonde laugh. Ignis shooed them off to the bathroom to take care of any business and when they returned, Noctis had been moved to the bed, Ignis pressing a gentle kiss to the prince’s lips before straightening.

“Gladio, if you would take over for a spell. I seem to have a new charge that needs initiation.” And there was a glint in Ignis’ eye that Prompto had only seen when they had sex. He swallowed his nerves while Gladio glided past him, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze.

Prompto had almost no time to appreciate just how…pretty of a picture this was, Noctis’ skin so pale against his dark hair with Gladio now leaning into him, pressing his lips to Noct’s neck and sending shivers down his spine from the contact of stubble and beard against bare skin. He would have looked longer, if he could, but gentle fingers slid under his chin, drawing his attention to the pretty picture right in front of him. Ignis smiled.

“Shall we?”

And Prompto, despite his nerves, felt a sudden inkling of something else. Excitement. He was…excited.

“Yes.”

“You’re certain?”

Ignis’ concern made him smile. “For sure.”

“And a safeword?”

Prompto considered. Something he would never shout during sex. Well, that was an easy one… “Niflheim.” He said without much hesitation, earning himself a gentle laugh from Ignis.

“Excellent.” Ignis leaned forward, pressing his lips to Prompto’s. His fingers remained under Prompto’s chin, their grip, while light at first, tightening steadily. When Prompto’s hand moved up to try and press to Ignis’ cheek, it was snatched from the air, Ignis pulling back from the kiss and tutting. “Rule number one, pet. No touching unless given permission.”

The ‘pet’ made Prompto blush and he swallowed, licking his lips. “Yes…sir…” He tried, letting the word sit on his tongue. He had said it to Gladio before but never in this context. Ignis’ smile drew a little wider.

“Good.” Those gloved fingers carefully found Prompto’s lips, tracing the path his tongue had taken before Ignis’ free hand suddenly forced Prompto to the floor with one shove. Prompto all but collapsed onto his knees, Ignis now towering above him. “Those who can’t take instruction will be disciplined.” There was that glint in his eyes again. And maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him but was there always a riding crop in Ignis’ hands?

Titan’s ass…

Before he knew it, he was completely naked and on the floor, back pressed to the side of the bed’s boxspring while Ignis traded the riding crop for rope for the time being and was carefully beginning to unwind it. A loop around Prompto’s neck, letting it lie against his collarbone. It tickled, Prompto found, before his upper arms were pinned to his sides by that rope, biting into the freckled skin as it was circled around him. Once. Twice. He lost count… He shivered, trying to adjust without actually moving. An impossible feat to be sure and Ignis noticed. The rope grew tighter, winding down as Ignis pulled both Prompto’s hands behind his back, coiling the rope around the blonde’s wrists.

“A pretty picture we’re painting hmmm, Prom?”

 “Ignis…” Prompto breathed out shakily, eyes never leaving Ignis’ face. The older man smiled, gloved hand skating idly over Prompto’s skin. There was something so intoxicating about this imbalance; Ignis fully clothed and practically towering over him while Prompto lay naked beneath him, rope already constricting any movement in his upper body.

“That reminds me. Do be a good boy, hmmm?” Ignis all but purred and before Prompto could respond, something long and metallic found itself between his lips. The older man smiled, almost innocently, buckling the strap of the gag around Prompto’s head. He let out a tiny whine around it, breath hissing shakily through his nostrils. Ignis leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s top lip before sitting back on his heels, looking satisfied. Gloved fingers skated down the blonde’s torso now, tracing from muscle line to freckle to stretch mark before idly sliding up the length of Prompto’s already erect cock.

Prompto shivered again, feeling his cheeks burn. “My, my.” Ignis cooed softly. “And we’ve barely gotten started.” More rope found its way into Ignis’ hands. Somewhere above, Prompto heard Noctis let out a loud groan. He could barely see them from his place on the floor but really, there was no time for that. The rope in Ignis’ hands was no longer in his hands, but wound, quite tight, beneath his balls and circled in a number 8 at the base of the shaft.

He was quivering now, involuntarily, as Ignis ran his hand down Prompto’s leg, grabbing it by the ankle and pulling till his knees hit his chest. Even more rope, snaking around his ankles tying them almost to his hips.  The last bit of rope tied tightly around his knees and Ignis finally sat back again to admire his handy work.

“What a pretty picture you make. Tied up like a lovely present.” He said softly, gloved fingers skating on the inside of Prompto’s thigh, nudging his legs even further apart. He felt so exposed now, pressed back against the boxspring’s side with his legs spread wantonly apart and Ignis’ fingers roaming their way over his skin.

He moaned against the gag, noise stifled and breathy in the back of his throat before Ignis stood, stepping one leg over him. The riding crop returned to his hands and he smiled. “Shall we?”

“Mnnnhhh…”

Prompto expected pain. But he received none. Instead, the leather traced ever so softly over his torso, ghosting just so around the nipples and slowly, painstakingly gliding downwards. This was almost worse than the pain he expected, his body surprisingly sensitive to the lightest of touches. Prompto was a quivering mess between Ignis’ legs and Ignis moved ever so slowly. The crop slid lower, against the shaft, flicking up and down its length.

By the Six, this was worse than pain. Excruciatingly so.

The touches were feather light but elicited almost the highest reactions as Prompto desperately tried, and failed to buck against them. Almost as punishment, they grew lighter and more persistent, skating now around his entrance.

He was panting against the gag, wishing desperately that it wasn’t there when the touches disappeared completely. Prompto’s eyes, bleary from pleasure and the redness of his face, shot up to Ignis to see him flip the riding crop in his hands. The questioning sound died in his throat as Ignis pressed the tip of the handle to his entrance, ever so lightly, skating it around the ring and pressing. Pressing so slightly that it barely breached inside but Prompto’s eyes went wide for a moment before drawing shut, letting out a pathetic “nnnn.”

It continued for what seemed like forever. The teasing. He felt so sensitive all over and Ignis seemed to know that very well, taking full advantage. Every time he tried to move away, shifting his hips slightly backwards, the light touches persisted even more, following.

Prompto couldn’t even form coherent thoughts anymore and felt almost silly for being so easy to unravel when suddenly the touches stopped entirely. There was a slide of foot against floor before the presence of Ignis moved from above him. If he was talking, Prompto couldn’t pull his brain together to understand words.

He was still shaking, sensitive and raw when he felt skin press against skin and someone very solid had his knees pressed against Prompto’s feet. He finally managed to drag his eyes open to find Noctis leaning forward a little over him. Prompto’s face grew scarlet and he let out a little noise of surprise. Noct’s face was flushed too and he could just see the ropes binding the prince’s arm together. His toes wriggled, feeling more ropes against Noct’s knees. Dark marks formed against his neck, clearly from Gladio’s eagerness.

Prompto barely saw Ignis behind Noct, gloved fingers tangling carefully in messy dark hair. “Play with him, Noct.” He said gently before sliding from view. Prompto heard Gladio give a growl before his eyes shot over to Noct’s face again.

Noctis’ face drew into a breathy, shaky smile. “You look good, Prom.” He whispered shakily before bending forward slightly, hands splaying out from where they had just brushed against Prompto’s ass. His arms might have been securely tied together but it was like Ignis knew…just KNEW how to position them in such a way where Noct could still move his hands. Move them just right…

Play with him, Ignis had instructed and Noctis, seemed more than happy to oblige, finger of one hand dipping straight into Prompto’s entrance while the other hand first twanged at the rope around the base of his balls. Prompto’s breathing stuttered heavily, eyes widening for a moment while that finger slipped deeper inside, quickly becoming two, both sinking deeper.

Prompto bucked against the touches, panting anew before Noctis leaned forward, hands still busy. “Let’s…mmnnn…do something about this…” He breathed against Prompto’s lips before his teeth grabbed onto the side of the gag, pulling it a little out and down. It slipped down, falling against Prompto’s collar bone.

Voice freed, Prompto whined gently, breath hitching as 2 fingers became 3, other hand’s fingers lightly tickling up his shaft. “N…Noc…mmmnnnn…”

“I’ve got you, Prom.” Noctis breathed against Prompto’s lips, pressing shaky kisses to them which Prompto returned as best as he could, feeling Noct’s fingers begin to scissor and swirl. Prompto’s breath hitched into the kiss, letting out another tiny whine. Noctis didn’t stop, taking the noise as encouragement, fingers beginning to stroke inside Prompto while his thumb rubbed at the edge of his entrance.

Prompto could barely keep the kiss going but tried his hardest, his voice stuttering in the back of his throat even as there was nothing keeping him gagged. After a few moments of teasing, he finally pulled back, face flushed, breath heavy. “N…Noct…is”

The sound of footsteps was sudden and jarring and Ignis appeared above them, looking disapproving. “Misbehaving, Noct?” He asked sternly, noting the pulled out gag. Noctis’ hands stopped their motion but remained, Prompto quivering around them.

“I don’t remember giving permission for this. You know what this means, hm?” He quirked an eyebrow and Prompto felt Noctis shiver.

“…Yes…”

Prompto blearily saw the curve of Ignis’ lips before he retreated for a moment. When he returned, Ignis squatted behind Noctis, gloved hand resting on Noct’s back. Through the haze of pleasure clouding his vision, Prompto just barely saw what Ignis held in his other hand. His cheeks burned.

Ignis smiled, almost playfully. “A fitting punishment, wouldn’t you agree, Prompto?” The taller man cooed, reaching around and forcing quite the large ball gag between Noct’s lips, strapping it tightly before sliding Prompto’s gag between his lips as well.

“We can’t have that.” Ignis breathed softly, forcefully pushing Noct down so that he lay practically on top of Prompto now, Noct’s hands now pinned between them. “Relax…” Was the next word before Prompto blearily saw anal beads. They weren’t in sight for very long before disappearing, Ignis slowly sliding them inside Noct and making the prince moan quite loudly, even against his gag, as each bead made it past his entrance.

“Hmmm…they seem to vibrate too. Shall we test it, Noct?” Noctis moaned loudly once more, as if in affirmation and Ignis didn’t need much convincing. Prompto heard a low hum, increasing in speed and volume and Noctis was lost. The noises he made were quite audible, even through his rather large gag and his body seemed to not want to cooperate. Even Prompto felt the receiving end of Noct’s pleasure as the prince’s fingers began to twitch inside the blonde once more, startling him at first as they erratically stroked at his insides.  

If Noctis was lost than Prompto was almost far gone to ever come back. It was all so much and he wasn’t even sure where or who he was anymore. The fingers inside him, Noctis quivering and moaning against him, it all melded together into a blurry cloud of pleasure and he didn’t even realize when the fingers, and consequently, Noctis were withdrawn all together.

Prompto felt like he was floating, careful arms wrapping around his torso and hoisting him from the floor. Ignis…that was Ignis. He could feel the leather of his gloves and the cloth of his shirt. “You’re doing so well, Prompto.” The grip around him was gentle and warm and Prompto allowed his quivering body to relax, if only for a moment. He was pretty close to his edge now, he could feel that, and all this starting and stopping was only postponing his release. Ignis seemed to know that quite well.

After a moment, Prompto finally realized that he was in a chair now with Gladio looming above him. It was a large chair, with extravagant arm rests and cushions at its seat and back that made it far more comfortable than the floor. Prompto let his eyes graze over Gladio’s form. His arms were tied at the wrists, pressing against the top of the chair but clearly secured somewhere that he couldn’t move them. One leg, Prompto guessed, must have been tied to the chair’s leg while the other was bent, secured to one of those lavishly extravagant arm rests. It forced him into a bit of a slouch and angled his hips in such a way that they were just right, the tip of his cock now lightly pressed to Prompto’s entrance. What positioning, Prompto thought blearily as his face turned red once more, meeting Gladio’s eyes.

“Looks good on you.” The taller man breathed, swirling his hips to rub a little against Prompto’s far too exposed entrance. The blonde whined breathily. It felt wet, like Ignis had already seen to the lubing and Gladio himself looked hazy. Prompto could guess that the taller man wasn’t far from his own release, that tan and tattooed skin slick with sweat. Come to think of it, Prompto himself felt quite sweaty.

“Prom…” Gladio’s voice was husky and low and Prompto’s bleary eyes snapped back to the taller man’s face. “Ready?”  

Prompto made a tiny noise in the back of his throat before shakily nodding. He saw the tiniest quiver in Gladio’s hips and legs…he must have been getting tired…the position looked straining. He…Prompto’s thoughts stuttered out as Gladio shifted his hips forward, sinking into Prompto. The blonde’s breathing hitched, Gladio pushing himself forward to the hilt before pulling almost all the way out. He did it once more, this time faster and before long, he developed a fast and steady rhythm.

Each thrust was well placed and Prompto barely managed to rock his hips with the rhythm, breath stuttering each time. So lost he was in the rhythm and the sight of Gladio now pounding into him, that he hadn’t even noticed that the rope was gone from around his own erection. He heard Noct’s noises from the bed, Ignis’ own shaky breathing joining in.

It was all so much, Prompto now lost in his own body and the pleasure reverberating through it that everything else slowly fell away. The ropes bit into his skin just right… Gladio’s pace, the angle of his thrusts…it was all just right. It was just…so right and with each move, each moan, each breathy gasp, Prompto hit the edge before he knew it. His body seized, his head threw back and with a surprisingly loud whine, he spilled all over his own stomach. It was sticky and warm and Gladio didn’t take long to finish after that, the sight of Prompto’s release and the feeling of him clenching around Gladio’s thrusting cock.

Unrestricted by any gag, Gladio’s release was a throaty, breathy growl, the sound quaking in the back of his throat. For moments on end, their breathing had become one, Prompto’s vision slowly adjusting as Gladio carefully pulled his hips back, sliding out of Prompto and trailing a sticky mess after him. Prompto, who was finally regaining himself, blushed slightly, grimacing over his gag at the mess and making Gladio laugh throatily. It was minutes before Ignis slid behind Gladio, placing a careful kiss to the taller man’s back and untying his arms from the chair and from each other. Prompto realized they had finished too just as Gladio’s arms dipped down, first pulling the gag off and tossing it aside.

Prompto let out a slow and shaky breath while Gladio undid the ropes holding his legs to the chair, proceeding to untie the blonde beneath him. He felt so limp now, still shaking a little but quite satisfied and smiled faintly as Gladio leaned in, pressing his lips gently to Prompto’s cheek. “I’ve got you, Prom. Everything’s alright.” The taller man whispered as the ropes were finally tossed aside. Prompto melted into the chair before Gladio carefully reached down, scooping him up and moving over to the bed.

He sunk into the comforter, trying to also not smear his ass on it. It was still a sticky mess until Gladio came back, cleaning him up with a wet towel. It was embarrassing as hell but felt much better when he was cleaned up. Noctis lay on his stomach next to Prompto, looking far too satisfied with himself before shifting over, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s knee.

“You alright?”

Prompto considered that was… all…wow. “Yeah…” He breathed out a bit dreamily, chuckling under his nose. “Are you?”

Noct smiled, leaning his cheek against Prompto’s knee. “Mmmhmmm.” Prompto smiled, spotting Ignis returning. He was naked now, which was a rare sight, his glasses resting on the bed side table and when he reached the bed, he carefully pulled both Prompto and Noctis into his arms. It was so gentle that Prompto melted a little against him. Noctis laughed gently and nuzzled into Ignis’ stomach.

“Are you two alright? I fear I may have gotten carried away.” The older man confessed with a bit of a guilty laugh, side glancing at Prompto. “Especially for it being your first time.”

Prompto smiled, snuggling into the hug. “I’m alright.” He promised, his cheeks a little pink. “That was just…just…wow…” He finished lamely and Ignis laughed gently, pressing a kiss to his temples before leaning down and burying his nose in Noct’s hair. The prince couldn’t stop giggling impishly. When Ignis straightened, Prompto sat back a little, pulling his knees to his chest.

“A good ‘wow’, I hope?” Came the slow question from the older man to which Prompto’s smile widened, a little embarrassed despite himself.

“A good ‘wow’.” He affirmed. The whole time, he never felt in pain…or abused…or unsafe. A smidge overwhelmed maybe. After a moment, he admitted it to Ignis who looked guilty and carefully wrapped his arms around Prompto in a gentle hug.

“Next time, we will go slower. Ease off a little, perhaps. I apologize.”

Prompto smiled into the hug, letting his eyes close. “It’s alright Iggy. It was still…it was fun.”

“You’re certain?”

“Yes.”

This was lovely too; Ignis’ hands rubbing gentle circles into Prompto’s back, careful kisses pressing to the blonde’s cheek and ear. It felt very comforting and took Prompto what seemed like forever to realize that Ignis had even taken off his gloves. They stayed close until Gladio finally flopped on the bed, letting out a tired groan.

“Man, Iggy, you sure know how to put a man through his paces.” Gladio laughed and Ignis smiled, breaking away from Prompto to lean forward, cupping Gladio’s cheek.

“Are you alright?”

Gladio’s smirk was unmistakable, leaning his cheek into Ignis’ touch before carefully pressing their lips together. He was still smirking as he pulled away. “You know it.”

Noctis groaned, hefting himself up long enough to dump his body, a bit gracelessly, across Gladio’s lap. Gladio laughed, calloused fingers burying in Noct’s hair.

“Wow, Charmless.”

“Shaddup.”

“You okay?”

“Couldn’t be better.”

Gladio peered at Prompto. “Prom?”

Prompto, who had been spacing out at the sight before him snapped back into the moment with a start. “Huh? Oh! Yeah, yes, everything alright.”

Gladio’s smirk remained still, his free hand pressing to Prompto’s cheek. “Some fun, huh?”

“You’re not kidding. You kinky jerks! Maybe tell a guy next time, huh?” Prompto teased with no real heat to his words and laughed when Gladio lightly flicked him.

Who was he kidding? He enjoyed every bit of everything, maybe even a little bit too much. But even so, this part was his favorite. Ignis still had his arms around him before Gladio managed to pull both of them forward and the 4 ended up in a bit of a disheveled pile, Prompto giggling into the crook of Gladio’s arm as the taller man pulled the covers over all of them.

Noctis was the first to drift off, buried now in between Gladio and Prompto. Gladio and Ignis followed suit soon after and only Prompto remained awake, staring at the ceiling and listening to his lovers' steady breathing.

“Wow…” He breathed to the quiet room. Gladio snored softly.

Prompto smiled. Yup…definitely no regrets.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ever write porn for so long that you get bored of it? lmao woops
> 
> anyway, I'm actually planning on writing different parts set in this retcon universe and while this one was mostly porn, the others won't be. We'll see how that works out with my notorious awfulness. 
> 
> I'm still overwhelmed by the response and can't thank everyone enough!!!
> 
> Enjoy the smut! Always remember, lube is your best friend and so is consent!


End file.
